The Youngest General?
by PsychoProxy
Summary: After a few years of absence, General Cross Marian returns, and what is this? He has a new apprentice who has now become the youngest General in history up to this point! Follow Allen Walker, as he starts off his new adventure in the Black Order as a General! WARNING: Will contain YAOI relations BoyxBoy Yullen, Laven, CrossxAllen, KomuixAllen (More like Father/Son) and many more!
1. Chapter 1: Arriving at the Black Order

Reever stared in surprise and anger as Komui did a spit-take with his coffee onto him. Whether it was on purpose or accidental, he would not know. Many of the science division stood in shock at seeing the red-headed general Marian Cross, a white haired girl? stuck to his side and shyly looking around under her big hood of her cloak. Some strands of long white hair flickered out of the cloak, showing the soft looking snowy locks of what was presumed to me Cross's apprentice.

"Komui! Open the damn door! I need ta speak with you!," said General shouted at one of the observing Golems outside the order, his unnerving glare scaring most of the Science Division.

"Cross..._now you decide to show up!_" Komui's loud voice rung through the Golem, causing the white-haired girl to cover her delicate ears, due to the fact that the Golem was right beside her head.

Once the Gatekeeper opened the doors, Cross and the cloaked figure walked in, greeting Komui and following him into his office, where some people of the science division stood to see the supposedly disappeared General. The owner of two innocence. Cross took a seat while the cloaked figure shyly stood beside him on the sofa, white gloved hands clasped together in front of her.

"I brought you another Exorcist. My idiot apprentice here has two innocence, and may be as strong, if not stronger, than I am.."

Said cloaked figure blushed under the hood of the cloak, knowing the praise from its Master was very rare, and it made the figure blush at being praised as such.

The Chinese man, along with the Science Division, gasped at the statement made by the womanizer General, since only he was known to be able to contain two Innocence. Komui cleared his throat and immediately went from angry to cheerful and carefree at the drop of a hat.

"Well!~ Why didn't you say so? Lets go to Hevlaska to see her Synchronization Rate!"

"Jeez..You have not changed much, but your voice seems louder than before..," The General mumbled, earning a glare from the Supervisor before shaking it off and heading with them to the elevator for the lower grounds.

"Hevlaska! I have a new Exorcist for you to see! Now, could you please remove your cloak..uuhn..," Komui sweatdropped, not really catching the new Exorcist's name since their arrival.

A small gloved hand came up to the clasp and unhooked it, letting it drop to the ground, hearing Komui gasp as a soft hart-shaped face of the feminine person was revealed. Long white eyelashes framed big doe-like silver eyes, which seemed to look deep into your soul, but also held the air of cuteness and innocence itself. An angry red scar traced the persons left eyes, ending in a pentagram shape above the left eyebrow, which was also well groomed. The figure shyly smiled, making Komui swallow and blush, his eyes hidden by the glint of his glasses.

"M-My name is Allen. Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you Supervisor Komui.."

He extended his right hand, strangely enough, and smiled more when Komui shaked it before dropping it back to his side. Komui could not help but feel a bit embarrassed at seeing how Allen was really a male, and his voice. Oh, how he could hear an Angels voice when the young boy of fifteen spoke so softly, but it still held an erotic air, surprisingly.

"Ehem..Yes, well anyways! Let Hevlaska check your rate to see just how high you are Synched with your Innocence Allen Walker."

Allen looked up at the tall glowing Exorcist as she used her tentacles in forms of hands, to pick him up and place two tentacles on his left arm, and his throat, where now Komui could see Allen had a white, black, and red choker over his thin and delicate throat, which contained a glowing design that seemed to glow through the choker.

_"..15%...27%...57%...65%...82%...98%...106%...124%...135%...154%! Only 6% away from Cross Marian's record with Judgment and Maria!"_

Everyone around them besides Cross and Allen dropped their jaws in shock. For such a young Exorcist, he had the highest Synchro Rate besides Cross, and not very far from reaching the record. Komui pulled his jaw back up and couched in to his hand.

"I hereby promote Allen Walker, apprentice of Cross Marian, to General status immediately!Johnny! Come get the measurements for our new General!"

Cross smirked and stretched, yawning loudly with no manners as always, Allen sighing at his Shishou's actions. Johnny blushed bright red at the smile Allen gave him as he measure him, Hevlaska watching before speaking to Komui and Cross.

_"He is destined to be the Destroyer of Time..The one who will decide the choice for this war, and bring us to victory, or death..."_

Komui went into serious mode, contemplating what she had said.

_'Time..Millenium...So, is he destined to be the one to finally beat the Earl and win this war for us..?"_

"Hmph..Well, enough chit-chat. I hope my room has been taken care of while I was gone?"

Komui rolled his eyes and nodded. "We will prepare a room for the new General right a-"

Allen's angelic voice cut Komui off as he was ending his sentence.

"Ano..that will not be necessary. I will stay with Master tonight. We can arrange my room tomorrow, if it is no problem for you.."

Komui gushed and shook his head, happily agreeing with the little Angelic boys request. He felt the same feeling he felt with his darling little sister Lenalee, but it was a bit different. It was a fatherly feeling instead of a brotherly one, and from then on he vowed to not let any dirty octopus get his little Allen-Kun tainted or mistreated, lest they want to deal with his Komurin army.

Allen giggled at the faces Komui made before bowing at everyone and leaving, holding onto Cross's coat shyly as finders stopped to stare at his beauty. His long, white hair was tied into a loose braid down to his lower back, using a ribbon similar in design to his choker.

After a quick shower, Cross immediately went to sleep, snoring away like the animal he seemed to be, while Allen wore one of his Masters dress shirts, staring outside the window while drying his bright snow locks.

_'Mana...I will keep walking forward like you said...Hopefully I will walk the correct path..My path, and I will make you proud of me..Goodnight Mana, I love you father.."_

Allen finished tying his hair into a braid, and climbed into the bed, sighing in happiness as he felt Cross wrap his arms around him, his face buried into the crook of Cross's shoulder. He fell into dreamland instantly, the moonlight shining through the window and glowing on both as they slept, getting ready to face the Oder again and for the first time in the morning, when everyone would be up ordering breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Your New General!

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter of** _The Youngest General? _**I hope everyone liked the first chapter. I am aware of a few miss-spelled words, so I will get to those soon enough c: This story is rated M for a reason, so I hope none of you start hating because I start writing a Lemon here or there, but there might be A LOT of them, depending on how the story goes, and plenty of Yaoi pairings, involving Noah maybe. Ano, any rude commentary on the story will be happily ignored, since I am not one of those immature brats who gets pissed over a comment, so I hope you like the next chapter! ^^**

_**Oh! I also take requests for fanfictions if any of you are interested in them, so send me your suggestions with your pairing/s, plot/idea, and I will see what I can do c: I can do Fanfictions (or attempt to) with D. Gray Man, Kuroshitsuji, Fairy Tail, Seikon No Qwaser, Soul Eater, Youtubers, Creepypastas!, and Sonic c:**_

**Warning for the rest of the story: There will be Lemons through the story, and various Yaoi pairings.**

* * *

The very next morning, Allen was disturbed when sunlight shone through the cracks of the curtains in the large room, grumbling and turning over to avoid the sunlight in his eyes. His white hair was messy and some strands fell from his braid onto his eyes, which grumbled at.

Feeling no warmth from his Master, Allen fluttered his large eyes open and rubbed the sleep from them as he sat up, yawning and feeling the shirt slide from one of his shoulders. "Master..?" Allen called out softly, but he received no response from the tall red-head. Once he was fully awake, thanks to a certain Golden Golem that was nibbling on his ear, he heard the door to the bathroom open, his Master stepping out with a small tower to cover his waist.

Red spread through Allen's face, even though he has seen him naked before, but it still made him blush as the sight of the older man's well sculpted body made his body feel too warm for his clothing. He tore his eyes away from his Master after hearing his deep rumbling chuckle.

He stood out of the bed, shivering when his soft feet touched the cold stone floors, and he pulled the shirt over his head, looking through his suitcase for his boxers and outfit for the day. He felt hands on his ass and his masters groin press against him, earning a gasp from the petite male.

Before Cross could continue his actions, a knock was heard at their door, Cross sighing and removing himself from Allen as he went to answer the door while Allen got his boxers on to look at least a bit decent.

Cross opened the door to find none other than Johnny, holding the gold and black Generals uniform, tailored to fit Allen, along with a new cloak for him as well.

"H-here is the uniform for Allen! I hope he likes it." Johnny blushed as he caught glance of Allen smiling in just his boxers, the black left arm doing nothing to deter his natural beauty. He handed the uniform over and ran off, knowing there was a lot of work to do since the Supervisor was lazy. Allen grabbed the uniform from Cross to let him finish getting dressed.

He pulled on the black and gold lined pants, zipped up and buckled his fitting jacket, and zipped up his favorite knee-length brown boots. He had to praise Johnny on his handiwork. His uniform fit perfectly, and showed his feminine curves, despite being a male. He brushed his long hair and pulled it into a neat braid down his back to rest just in the middle of his firm and round ass, which was outlined with the dark pants. He gingerly touched the crest of the Black Order on his jacket, smiling softly. _'I am on the right path...right Mana..?'_

Allen shook his head and pulled on his white gloves on, chuckling when Timcampy settled itself in his fine hair, making a nest to rest in. The cloak was left folded neatly on the bed, since he would not be needing it for his first day at the Order, since he did not have a mission yet.

He grabbed onto Cross's coat and hid himself in his chest when they passed a finder or scientist who stopped to stare at him, since he was new and his hair probably attracted some attention, due to his young age. Allen tried to memorize the way to the Cafeteria, since he knew his Master would probably leave sometime, and he had the worst sense of direction in the world, something he hated to admit.

Once they walked in through the large door of the Cafeteria, the room grew silent little by little as Finders, Scientists, and Exorcists stared at the long-lost General, who never left a trace of his existence once he left a location, especially the young boy beside him, who had a gold and black uniform instead of the traditional silver and black uniform.

The whispers and looks made Allen whimper softly and bury his face in to Cross's jacket, attracting the attention from many, especially a certain red-head and long-haired samurai.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?!" Komui spoke up as he stood in front of the entire Cafeteria, smiling broadly as he Gestured to the Generals beside him. "General Cross Marian has returned after nearly three years of absence, and he has brought along his apprentice, Allen Walker, who has been promoted to a General due to his high Synchro Rate of 154%! He has two innocence like Cross, and I hope you give him a warm welcome! Introduce yourself Allen-kun!"

Komui gushed at how adorable Allen was as he shyly let go of his Master and stood in front of Komui. "A-Ano...Hello..My name is Allen Walker," Allen spoke softly before hiding back in Marian's jacket, earning some coos from female finders who found the act adorable, as well as some blushes and gasps when his angelic voice rung in their ears.

"Heh. Don't mind my idiot apprentice. He gets quite shy when talking to new people."

Allen huffed and looked up with a pout on his soft face, earning squeals of female finders and exorcists, making him blush and hide in Cross's arm with a squeak. Komui squealed and hugged Allen, spinning the poor boy around. "Ahh! My little Allen is sooo ADORABLEEE!"

Allen struggled out of his grasp with a blush on his cheeks before frowning when his Master started to leave. "Relax brat, get something to eat and meet some of your Exorcists, I have to speak to Komui about some things, and get some alcohol in my system.."

Cross stretched as he left, dragging Komui who was wailing about how adorable his little Allen was.

* * *

The dark green-haired Exorcist Lenalee, sister of Komui, smiled nervously as Allen sat with her and two other Exorcists at a table in the back of the Cafeteria, Allen just sitting there with his hands in his lap. His eyes flickered around as he stretched Timcampy in his hands. "Soo..My name is Lenalee. Komui-niisan is my older brother, and this is Lavi, and Kanda Yuu, just don't call him Yuu. He doesn't like people calling him that." Lenalee said cheerfully, earning a 'che' from said male as he sat eating his Soba silently but with grace, though he stole a couple of secret glances at the new General as he ate.

Lavi grinned broadly and jumped Kanda. "He doesn't mind me calling him Yuu! Right Yuu-chan?"

His grin faded into a nervous smile as Kanda pointed what seemed to be his Innocence in the form of a sword to Lavi's neck with a menacing glare directed at him. "I told _not _to call me by that name, ever! And this Moyashi can not possibly be a General. It must be a joke, he probably can't even activate his Innocence correctly.."

"O-okay Yuu-chan, just calm down," Lavi said as he hid behind Allen's back, who in turn scooted away from him shyly as he waited for his order to be done. He was hungry from travelling so far to get here. Lavi pouted and played with Allen's long hair.

"Your hair is so soft Moyashi-chan! So, Komui said you have two Innocence right? what are they?" Lavi asked excitedly as he hugged the small male, noticing the heavy glare Kanda gave him. _'So Yuu-chan fancies Moyashi-chan too? Heh, this will be fun..'_

"Uhhn..I-I have two Parasitic Innocence in me..Crown Clown and the one on my throat.."

Lavi grinned and nuzzled Allen's cheek eagerly. "Wow Moyashi-chan! That's so awesome!Oh, look! I think your order is ready"

Allen nodded and got out of his grasp quickly, walking back to the window and bowing to Jerry, who only cooed and squeezed his cheeks, talking about how fun it is to cook so much for the new General as he left back to his kitchen to clean up for Lunchtime. Allen came back with a large cart filled with many dishes, Allen sitting back down in front of Kanda, and shockingly finishing everything in the matter of minutes. He daintily wiped at his mouth, making sure he didn't have anything on his face.

The three surrounding him were shocked, and a bit disgusted, at the display they just witnessed, but that is what you would expect from a Parasitic Exorcist. Kanda glared at Allen, mumbling about disgusting gluttons. "Che.."

Allen frowned, something that did not fit his angelic face, and finished wiping his mouth. "What did you say BaKanda?"

Lavi laughed loudly while Lenalee covered her mouth to stifle her giggles at the surprised face Kanda made, before going back to a heavy glare at Allen, his hand itching to grab his sword and thrust it through the boy's heart. He settled for an annoyed 'che' as he took his finished dish to the window for washing, storming out angrily and slamming the doors loudly. "H-hahaha! That was precious Moyashi-chan! Who knew Yuu-chan had a facial expression besides anger?!" Lavi held his sides as he finished laughing, helping Allen with his dishes before the three Exorcists left to give their new General a tour of the Order.

* * *

**So here is the second chapter. It is a big longer, because I have more time today and I was not as sleepy as I was yesterday. Umm, so I will try to update daily on stories, maybe each one I make. I might be a bit delayed on weekdays since I have many things to do until late afternoon, but I will still attempt to update all stories every day, and I might only delay by one day or two at the latest, so do not worry about SUPER late updates c: I tend to get many ideas for stories. So, review and send me suggestions or requests for any stories with what couples and ideas you want them in. I only do certain couples for the Animes I can do, so do not be upset if I deny a request c:**

**I might even write another chapter later today! But anyways, for now, see ya later!**


End file.
